Metatron (Supernatural)
|hobby = Reading. Writing. Narrating. Acting like a god. |goals = Throw all Angels out of Heaven (succeeded). Lead the Angels back to Heaven (succeeded). Rule Heaven (failed). Write the perfect story with portraying himself a superior savior (failed). Survive off videotaping crime (succeeded). Help God to redeem himself (succeeded). |crimes = Tyranny Incrimination |type of villain = Seraphic Mastermind}} Metatron is a character who appears in the CW television series Supernatural. He was a supporting antagonist in Season 8, one of the two main antagonists (along with Abaddon) of Season 9, an antagonist in Season 10 and an antagonist-turned-supporting protagonist in Season 11. He was portrayed by , who also played Dan in Dan Vs.. Biography Season 7 Metatron was first mentioned in the episode "Reading Is Fundamental", where he was referred to as the "Scribe of God" and credited with writing the Word of God, a collection of stone tablets detailing information about God's creations; one of these tablets told of the Leviathans and how to defeat them if they were ever freed from Purgatory. Season 8 In "A Little Slice of Kevin", Metatron is revealed to have left Heaven. It is also discovered that he had created a "compendium" of tablets, piquing Crowley's interest. In "The Great Escapist", Sam and Dean Winchester track down Metatron, who has been hiding with an Indian tribe for thousands of years ever since he left Heaven. Metatron is initially oblivious to the Apocalypse, the deaths/imprisonment of the Archangels, the civil war in Heaven, or even who Sam and Dean are, but after being filled in, he agrees to help the Winchesters and rescues Kevin Tran, a Prophet who is being held captive by Crowley. At the end of the episode, Metatron reveals the third and final trial to close Hell: cure a demon. In "Clip Show", Metatron makes contact with Castiel and proposes a plan to close Heaven, trapping all the angels, including themselves, inside to try and quell the constant fighting that has been going on up there. He reveals to Castiel that it is possible, but to do so, they will have to complete three trials and he needs Castiel as he is too weak to do it himself. The first trial is to murder a Nephilim. Castiel, however, is unwilling because the Nephilim in question, Jane (a waitress at the restaurant the two angels are conversing at) appears to be innocent. However, Jane later shows her true nature when she fights back against Castiel and Metatron while they are following her, but she is defeated and killed by Castiel, finishing the first trial. In the season finale "Sacrifice", Metatron and Castiel try to complete the second trial to close Heaven (find a Cupid's bow). However, they are ambushed by Naomi, who kidnaps Metatron. Following Naomi's torture, Metatron mocks her, asking her if they thought he would let them kick him out of Paradise and get away with it. By the episode's end, Metatron reveals his true colors, murdering Naomi and later holding Castiel at knife-point with an angel blade. He reveals that the trials to close Heaven aren't trials but a spell to expel all angels from Heaven. Metatron then steals Castiel's grace, making him human, and sends him back to Earth before completing the spell, causing every angel to fall to Earth. Season 9 Metatron returns in "Holy Terror", where he meets up with Gadreel, the angel possessing Sam and posing as Ezekiel. He reveals it was he who had freed Gadreel, as the angel-banishing spell had freed the disgraced angel from Heaven's cells. Metatron also reveals he was getting lonely upstairs and had decided to try a new plan where he would let a select number of angels back up, claiming it would make the Heaven God intended, although he planned to take over as leader. He played on Gadreel's guilt of his own crimes and convinced him that he would be safe; the angel agreed to join Metatron, but Metatron revealed that Gadreel first had to prove his loyalty and forced him to murder Kevin as well as steal the angel and demon tablets from the Winchesters. Later, in "Road Trip", Metatron sends Gadreel after Thaddeus, another angel who happened to be Gadreel's old jailer and torturer. Gadreel killed Thaddeus and returned to Metatron, handing over the tablets he had stolen and telling Metatron that Kevin was dead. Metatron reveals he had fixed it upstairs so there would be no more Prophets, but reprehends Gadreel on learning that he had left Dean alive. As another test of loyalty, he sent Gadreel to kill one more angel, not telling him the angel in question was Abner, his best friend. Gadreel questions Metatron about how many he has to kill, but Metatron tells him it is not his place to ask, and either do it or not do it and continue being a failure. Later, Metatron waits for Gadreel to arrive, only for Gadreel to arrive (after being expelled from Sam's body by Sam himself) and possess his original vessel, the bartender. Metatron then guesses Gadreel had "Winchester trouble." In the season finale, "Do You Believe in Miracles?", Metatron performs various miracles on humans such as resurrecting a girl who had recently been killed in a hit and run and curing a homeless man of his diabetes, acts which end up gaining him loyal human followers and a God-like status. An angel appears and attempts to out Metatron for being a fraud, but the followers defend him and ambush the angel, one of them killing him with the angel blade that Metatron kicked over. Dean confronts Metatron and attempts to fight him, but Dean is easily overpowered due to Metatron's strength from the angel tablet. Metatron fatally stabs Dean in the chest with the angel blade as Sam looks on. Back in Heaven, Metatron finds Castiel sitting in his office and handcuffs him to the chair and Metatron brags about killing Dean and how the angels are just "sheep" who will follow Metatron wherever he leads them no matter what he's done to bring them under him. Castiel is revealed to have broadcasted their conversation over the "angel radio", effectively turning all of the angels against him and as the season ends, he is imprisoned in Heaven by Castiel. Season 10 In "Reinbach" Hannah, worried that Castiel is now nearing death goes to visit Metatron still in his cell, looking for what happened to the remainder of Castiel's grace, after Metatron used it in his spell. Metatron keeps differing the conversation taunting Hannah claiming she just wants to see Castiel strong and powerful so the angels will have a new leader and won't be afraid any more, but then reveals that there is some left, not much, but enough to save Castiel and he offers it to Hannah, in exchange for her freeing him. Hannah is shocked, but Metatron mocks her, asking her what else he would ask for. He then promises that he doesn't care about the Earth any more, he'll leave, he'll find somewhere else in another galaxy and never bother them again. Hannah is tempted, but she is interupted by Castiel himself, angry for her listening to him, he denouces Metatron a liar and warns her that listening to him will end badly. Hannah somewhat reluctantly excepts this and leaves. Turning to Castiel, Metatron admits he was right and he is a liar, but he wasn't lying about the Grace. Castiel tells him to keep it, Metatron points out that he will die, but Cas tells him he's okay with that, he's accepted his fate, just as long as Metatron is left to rot in this cell for all eternity. Metatron shrugs, but tells him he will get out, it may take a century, it may take a millenia, but he will get out and Cas won't live to see it. He also warns him he's not intrested in being god anymore, now he wants revenge on everyone. Castiel leaves, with Metatron calling after him, he will escape. In "Hunter's Games" Castiel has Metatron transferred to the Winchester's bunker where Dean interrogated him about how to remove the Mark of Cain. He tells them that they need the First Blade. Afterwards, he refuses to cooperate and continues to tuant him. Dean, under the mark's influence, tortures him and comes close to killing him. He was stopped by Sam and Castiel. Castiel takes Metatron back to Heaven, with Metatron threatening that he would rather die the next time they ask for his help. Later, Sam and Castiel, with the help of Bobby Singer, later break Metatron out of prison in Heaven in order for him to help remove the mark from Dean. It is later revealed that he lied about how to remove the mark, but he knew where Cas' grace was. Castiel later removes Metatron's grace and has Sam shoot him in order for him to help them. The angel then takes Metatron prisoner and has him locate his grace. Castiel and Metatron continue their road trip to retrieve Castiel's grace. Metatron starts to enjoy his new humanity, but annoys Castiel with his antics, resulting in Castiel punching Metatron. Eventually they stop for food which Metatron enjoys but turns out to be lactose intolerant and makes a mess. As they leave, Castiel and Metatron are attacked by an angry Cupid who nearly kills Castiel before Metatron saves him and kills the Cupid. However, this doesn't endear him to Castiel as he'd hoped. Reaching a library, Metatron reveals that it is where the grace is hidden as no one visits a library anymore. While Castiel is able to sense that his grace is actually there, he can't sense its location and Metatron reveals he doesn't know it either. Under threat, Metatron explains that he had another angel hide the grace, even from him so he couldn't give up its location under torture. However, he had the angel hide clues in the books and he and Castiel search finding the first clue: "what's the most insane thing a man can do?" Looking for a book with that title, Metatron tries to talk to Castiel about what he will do once he gets all of the remaining angels back into Heaven since Hannah has put it back in order. Castiel refuses to talk and Metatron uses the distraction to cast a spell to stun Castiel. Metatron reveals that the clues are actually book titles and that he's there to retrieve Castiel's grace as well as the demon tablet which is hidden there also. Metatron retrieves the demon tablet, but finds that Castiel has gotten to his grace first so he flees with just the tablet. Getting his grace back restores Castiel to his full power and rank as a Seraphim, but he and Sam worry about what Metatron could do with the demon tablet. Castiel also lies to Dean about how he got his grace back, saying that Hannah got it out of Metatron and not telling him about Metatron's escape despite the threat it poses. Season 11 In "Our Little World", while watching a news clip of a violent crime, Castiel spots that the videographer is Metatron from his reflection in a car's mirror. Metatron films the aftermath of a shooting, stealing the man's wallet and money only to discover that he is still alive. Metatron bemoans how he used to be able to heal such wounds with ease, though he can't anymore and wouldn't anyway. As Metatron tells the man that he's "not that guy" anymore and can't save him, Castiel appears behind him and tells Metatron that he can save the guy. Castiel heals the man's wound as Metatron video tapes, explaining that he found Metatron by scanning the police radio and then getting to the scene of the crime before the cops. Seeing Metatron recording him, Castiel knocks the camera out of his hand and breaks it, to Metatron's annoyance as he had to steal and pawn a lot of stuff to pay for his camera and felt the footage of a real-life angel would get him more than a homicide. As a police car arrives, Castiel grabs Metatron and drags him away. Castiel takes Metatron to an old warehouse where he is disgusted by what Metatron is doing for money. Metatron points out that Castiel only tried to live as a human for around a month but Metatron is human forever. He tells Castiel that he was nothing when Castiel took his grace, on the run from angels without money but he managed to build his own business. Metatron claims that religion and literature are dead so he has caught up with the times through videography. Metatron tells him that reality is the new literature of the era and he's out on the streets every night capturing it, seeing himself as reality's author. An annoyed Castiel starts to ask Metatron about the Darkness, but Metatron misunderstands what he wants and believes he wants the demon tablet. Metatron tries to claim that he hid it where Castiel and the Winchesters will never find it, but Castiel just pulls the demon tablet out of his coat and tells Metatron he found it under Metatron's mattress after searching his apartment. Castiel asks Metatron about the Darkness, but while Metatron admits he knows something, he refuses to tell Castiel. When Castiel threatens him, Metatron calls him broken, scarred deep and paralyzed by trauma and fear. Telling Metatron its not fear, Castiel attacks Metatron, beating him badly and demanding answers about the Darkness. Metatron simply continues to taunt Castiel about how everyone uses him enraging Castiel into further attacking and leaving Metatron badly beaten. Castiel nearly beats Metatron to death, but when Metatron asks Castiel to finish the job, he stops himself. Castiel realizes Metatron wants to die and asks him about what he said about being happy as a human and building a life for himself. Metatron admits he lied and can't stand a human life anymore. Castiel refuses to kill Metatron, telling him that Metatron was right about Castiel being tired of having his strings pulled and he won't let the former angel off easy. Castiel asks Metatron again about the Darkness and Metatron reveals the truth about it: the Darkness is God's sister that he had to give up in order to create the world. After getting what he needs from Metatron, Castiel lets him go to the Winchesters' annoyance. Castiel explains that Metatron isn't going anywhere as if he draws any sort of attention, the angels will destroy him. Castiel tells the Winchesters that Metatron is now human "and a pitiable one at that" and that he left him in traction. Many weeks later in Don't call me Shurley, Metatron is desperately searching for food inside a dumpster. When he finds a burger, he kindly gives it to a stray dog, forcing himself to continue digging. Suddenly, he and the dog are summoned to a bar, where he finds Chuck Shurley, the author of the Supernatural books. Metatron is hostile to him and he deems his books not even close to cracking the top 10,000 best books he's ever read. When Chuck calls him out on burning one of his books, Metatron questioned his knowledge of this and Chuck offers him a pair of sunglasses to better explain. Metatron is awe-struck when he witnesses Chuck reveal himself to be God, prompting Metatron to take back everything he said. God, or preferably "Chuck", explains how nobody knew of his disguise and requests Metatron to help in completing his auto-biography. Metatron is initially delighted, but soon realizes that Chuck intends to finish this book regardless if the world is destroyed by The Darkness, due to having grown disappointed in all of his creations. Metatron insults him but is thrown out the bar by him, though is pleased by it. God tells Metatron he is disappointed in his creations, furthermore informs Metatron that the only reason he chose him as his scribe was because he was closest to the door. It is thanks to Metatron's persistent pleas and demands that Chuck eventually accepts his former role as God and goes off to help Sam and Dean Winchester deal with a rabid situation, as well as revealing himself to them for the first time. In "All in the Family", Metatron is in a bar when he sees a news report on Amara's fog in Hope Springs, Idaho. After spotting the Winchesters meeting with Chuck in the report, Metatron calls Dean and asks to meet to show him something. Later that night, the Winchesters meet with Metatron at the bar where he tells them that he is aware of them meeting Chuck and his knowledge of the latter's true identity. Metatron reveals Chuck plans to meet with Amara and sacrifice himself to her. Metatron proves it by giving the Winchesters Chuck's autobiography which Metatron refers to as "a suicide note" rather than an autobiography. After Dean has an unsuccessful meeting with Chuck, Sam lets Metatron into the Bunker after he repeatedly texts them. Metatron offers his help in defeating Amara, pointing out the level of knowledge he possesses as the Scribe of God. Metatron explains that he's been by God's side since the Creation and now that He wants to kill himself, Metatron feels that if there's anything he can do to save Him and His creation, he should. Dean explains to Metatron that they plan to rescue Lucifer from Amara and work with him and God to defeat Amara. Donatello Redfield tells Metatron that he believes he can locate her and Metatron wonders how they will keep Amara busy while they rescue Lucifer. As Dean speaks with Amara, Sam, Metatron and Donatello travel to where Lucifer is trapped and Metatron sets to work examining his binds, horrified by the state Lucifer is in. Metatron casts a spell and frees Lucifer who is unable to teleport them out. After Donatello senses Amara coming, Metatron tells them to go while he stays behind to hold her off. Metatron draws anangel banishing sigil and uses it on Amara to no effect when she arrives. Metatron tells Amara that God meant well and asks her to spare the universe. Amara tells Metatron "spare this" and then surrounds him with darkness, imploding Metatron into nothing. Dean later comments that he didn't see it coming that Metatron would sacrifice himself as he did. Victims *Dean Winchester (Resurrected) Indirectly *Jane *Azrael *Sophia *Ezekiel *Kevin Tran *Thaddeus *Corey *Abner *Alexander Sarver *Ian *Malachi *Ezra *Oren *Esther *Constantine *Tyrus *Josiah *Tessa *Gadreel *Himself (Self-Sacrifice) *Marv *Unnamed homeless angel Powers and Abilities Human Abilities *'Supernatural Intelligence': As the Scribe of God, he had knowledge about everything, even the Darkness. He also adapted to life on earth, though with much difficulty, due to his lack of powers. He also became an electronics expert, con artist, and a skilled thief. He is also a master of manipulation. *'High Pain Tolerance': he was able to endure massive amounts of physical punishment from supernatural beings. *'Angelic Sorcery': Due to his infinite knowledge, he still has access to all forms of Magic spells every created. This is his only current supernatural ability. He was able to de-power a physically unstable Castiel with his Blood Magic spells. Former Celestial Abilities *'Angelic Physiology': He has all he abilities of a high ranking celestial being, but has a few powers special to him, due to him being the Scribe of God, thus this puts him on par with the Archangels and therefore above the Seraphims and Grigoris. **'Angelic Possession': Like all angels, Metatron require a vessel to travel on Earth, but he needs the person's consent. **'Supernatural Intelligence': As the Scribe of God, he had knowledge about everything, even the Darkness. He also adapted to life on earth, though with much difficulty, due to his lack of powers. **'Immortality': Like all angels, Metatron doesn't age and is unaffected by disease or toxins. He is also immune to conventional weapons. **'Cosmic Awareness': Being the Scribe of God, Metatron is the one who wrote the tablets and thus, possess vast knowledge about the universe and demons, angels, leviathans and probably numerous other supernatural beings. **'Superhuman Physicality': He has the superhuman physical abilities of all angels. ***'Superhuman Strength': Metatron possess a superior physical strength, stronger than humans,demons, monsters, deities, some angels, and one of the most powerful beings while empowered with the angel tablet. ***'Superhuman Stamina': As an angel, Metatron doesn't get tired and doesn't need to eat, drink, sleep or breathe to sustain himself. ***'Regeneration': If he receives fatal injuries caused by human based weapons, he will regenerate almost instantaneously. **'Healing': Metatron has seen to be able to heal Kevin's injuries instantaneously. After stealing Castiel's grace, he instantly healed his slit throat with just a smear of his hand. **'Psychokinetics': He has a vast array of mental based powers. ***'Telepathy': He was able to grant Castiel knowledge about every book and movie in the universe. He even put illusions in his head. He was even able to mentally manipulate Castiel's followers to turn into Angelic suicide bombers. ***'Teleportation': Metatron can teleport himself anywhere instantly, like all angels. ***'Biokinesis': Metatron granted the Native Americans who gave him stories immortality, or at least, a much longer lifespan. ***'Telekinesis' Metatron can move objects and people with his mind. **'Angelic Photokinesis': He was able to use this to temporarily take down Crowley, who suffered severe burns due to the Holy White Light. **'Angelic Sorcery': Due to his infinite knowledge, he still has access to all forms of Magic spells every created. This is his most advanced supernatural ability. ***'Sigil Removing': As the Scribe of God, Metatron can remove sigil, wardings and devil's trap without being affected by it. ***'Power Bestowal': He was able to grant the Native American's ageless immortality in exchange for tales and books about fascinating stories. ***'Portal Creation': He was able to create portals to heaven, even with the Angelic Banishing Spell active. ***'Apporting' He was able to bring Kevin Tran to himself after he gravely burnt Crowley. *'Angel Tablet Empowerment': When he was powered by the Angel Tablet that gave him a vast set of powers, enabling him to appear to be a primordial being himself. **'Advanced Reality Warping': Due to the tablets immense power and since he became a "God", he can warp reality, as like any Archangel. **'Advanced Telekinesis': He also had his psychokinetic abilities amplified to greater limits. **'Holy Weaponry Immunity': He was able to blow away Holy Fire with ease. Category:Contradictory Category:Provoker Category:Supernatural Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Neutral Evil Category:Immortals Category:Outcast Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Master Manipulator Category:Vengeful Category:Traitor Category:Successful Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Xenophobes Category:Mastermind Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Misanthropes Category:Usurper Category:Leader Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:God Wannabe Category:Egotist Category:Sophisticated Category:Kidnapper Category:Imprisoned Category:Fighters Category:Incriminators Category:Envious Category:Strategic Category:Delusional Category:Hegemony Category:Cheater Category:Cult Leaders Category:Homicidal Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Orator Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Conspirators Category:Deities Category:Redeemed Category:Tyrants Category:Deceased Category:Paranormal Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Related to Hero Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Magic